Black Flames
by evollution.is.dark.embrace.it
Summary: The 100th Hunger Games are here and this year there will be surprises in the arena. 96 tributes will be sent from the districts. Evollett , Katniss, Gale, and Zeth get thrown into the Deadliest Games yet. Many secrets will be revealed, and romance will blossom. Gale/OC3 Cato/OC1 Katniss/OC2
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, citizens of Panem. Happy Hunger Games! I am glad to be here on such a historic day. Today is the reading of the card for the Fourth Quarter Quell! But first, we need to shine light on the three previous Quarter Quells. For the Twenty-fifth Annual Hunger Games, as a reminder to the rebels of their mistake to begin the violence against the Capitol, each district had to vote on the tributes that would represent them in the Games.  
For the Second Quarter Quell each district had to send double the amount of tributes to that year's Games, that year 48 tributes were sent.  
On the previous Quarter Quell, in which to show that even the strongest among us can not overcome the power of the Capitol, two tributes were reaped from it's pool of victors.  
AND NOW, THE READING OF CARD FOR THE HUNDREDTH ANNIVERSARY!  
IN HONOR OF THE PAST SUCCSESFUL CENTURY OF THE HUNGER GAMES WE WILL HAVE MORE THAN 24 TRIBUTES ! In remembrance of the first Quarter Quell, each district will vote on two adult tributes unless they volunteer. Plus, in memory of the 50th Hunger Games, twice the amount of tributes this year will be sent to the Games. Adding on, this Quarter Quell 2 already excisting victors will become tributes in honor of the 75th Games. And to show the genorocity of the Capitol to the districts, this year there may be upto 12 victors and the tributes may bring tokenns that can give them an advantage aslong as they are not weapons._** Thank you for your time. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favor!**_"  
President Snow steped away from the balcony podium and a man steped up to take his place and said, "The district reapings will be held in two days. The 96 tributes will be arriving to the Capitol the following day. Please keep in mind that there will be surprises this year. The surprises will be revealed when the tributes arrive. Others will be revealed during the games"  
The citizens of the Capitol roared in applause and cheered.  
All that I could think of at that moment was how mindless these people were and how coldhearted Snow was.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up earlier than normal. It was reaping day today. It was Valley's first reaping this year. She could not go to the Games this year.I would make sure this would not happen, certainly not this year when there would be 96 tributes. It was still dark but I didn't care. I tried to get off the big mattress my family shared. My parents had been blown to pieces in a mine explosion. Since then my older brother, Colton and sister, Terra have taken care of me and my little sister, Valley.  
I was unsuccessful. Valley woke up while hugging our wolf, Night Snow, and our lynx, Phoenix. Valley rubbed her eyes, "Where are you going, Evollett?" She asked. I smiled.  
"Hunting again?" Colton suggested. I nodded.  
"I'll be back in time to get ready for the reaping." I said as I got up.

I walked to the wardrobe, took out my pair of black jeans and combat boots. I picked up my jacket from the chair and let down my hair. My hair was black and wavy,like my mother once did. I had my father's swamp green eyes with gold specks. I loved my jacket because it had pockets all over the place, was waterproof, was breathable, and warm in the winter, this was also once father's. My favorite feature was the pockets and straps it had inside aswell. They were great for holding knives and darts. I looked in a shard of a broken mirror and traced the scar on my pale face. Then I walked out the door.  
I walked over to Zeth's house. It was next door. His bed was by the window so I looked there first. He wasn't in his bed. Hands covered my eyes. I twisted his hand and tripped him with a small kick. It was Zeth.  
"I should stop doing that, huh? My back is starting to hurt." Zeth did this frequently ending with the same results, often in diffrent ways but he always ended up on the ground.  
"I was going to go to your house, ask if you wanna go hunting."  
"Sure, what about Katniss and Gale?"  
"Wanna go ask?" I nodded. We walked in silence for a few moments. I knew that he was thinking about the same thing I was, this year's Games. 96 tributes this year.  
"So you think they're going to add 4 more tributes?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I think so...if we had to vote who would you pick?"  
"That depends, if I wanted our district to win this year, I'd pick us four, but for just sending them to their deaths, I don't know. Only adults can vote.  
"You know I can't wait to go outside, I just wanna yell yah know?"  
"Yeah, I know." I looked at the distance. I could tell it was Katniss and Gale heading towards us. We nodded at each other and walked to the fence. It was humming, a sign there was electricity cousing through the chain linked fence. We'd have to wait.  
So we walked to the Hob first, district 12's black marcket.  
"I'll go with Say, see if there are things we can trade for later. You can go to Uladia" Gale proposed.

"I'll come with you," Katniss said." We nodded in agreement and walked away.

"Ev, I found her!" I looked towards his voice. He waved me over.

"Hello, Evollett . Like anything?" She asked. She was an elderly woman, who had flowing white hair and a kind smile. I looked around the small table. "How about this blanket, hon?"  
I shook my head. I picked up a utility belt with many holsters.

"How much?"

"A rabbit and a squirrel or berries."

"We'll come back for it. Can you save it for us?"

"Sure, Zeth."

"Listen, we have to go. We'll be back," I said.

"Okay, hon. Be careful."

"Let's look for them."

"I'll look for Gale, you look for Katniss. Meet you at the entrence?"

"Sure," I agreed." I walked away having an idea to where she was at. I walked to a far corner. She was sitting with her knees up to her chin, stareing into space. I waved a hand infront of her face, she sighed. I sat next to her in the same way.

"Hey, you know that Primm has a 1 in thousands possibility. You don't have to  
worry."

"Don't you worry, about Valley?"

"Of course I do, Katniss. I've realized that it's better to not worry or you'll end up worrying her too. That is not a good thing." She nodded

"Hey! What's wrong?" Gale asked concerned.

"Nothing, let's go." We walked to the fence. There was no sound. We walked around until we found a small opening. Katniss and I slipped through easyly. We pulled the fence up a little bit for the guys. We hicked for a minute until we got to where our weapons were and took them out of their hideing places. I filled my jacket pockets with knives,stars, and darts.

"Down with the Capital! Useless, conceded people!" I yelled playfully. The others laughed I knew I had said what everybody else in the Seam thaught.  
Though we could all handle a bow and arrow pretty well, Katniss was the best. Zeth was good with swords, spears, and axes. I was the best at throwing knives and stars. I was the best at hand to hand combat aswell. Gale was great with snares and traps. We checked his traps and found two squirrel , a raccoon, a grooseling, and a small deer and two rabbits.

"How about we trade everything except the deer. Zeth can divide it into fourths," Katniss suggested. We agreed. We started hunting. I threw weapons at birds and squirrels and gathered eggs, nuts, and berries. Katniss worked on bigger animals while Gale reset his things. Zeth gathered and hunted for deer.

"I think we have enough to trade. I got another deer," Zeth said. We agreed. I grabbed the weapons and put them back and took out 4 gamebags and gave my friends one. We walked back to the hob. I gave Uladia what she asked and she gave me the belt. I gave it to Zeth, it could hold his weapons. We looked around. We found an old pair of boots. It had a secret compartment in the sole that could hold a blade and another on the inside with a swiss army knife. The seller, Felxzin, had no idea about it. I told him I'd give him a rabbit, a squirrel and a bag of berries and nuts. He accepted. They didn't fit me of course, but they fit Gale. We met Katniss and Gale at the exit. They had an old backpack, bread, a blanket, and couple of cups.

"Yah know, if we Do get picked for the games, we could take these things with us. The backpack for Katniss, this belt for me, The boots Evollett got Gale, and her jacket," Zeth said.

"He's right, you know. There's a good possibility that we'll get picked. We've had our names in like, a hundred times each."Katniss said scournfuly.

"It's settled then, if one of us gets reaped we'll take a thing."

"See you at the reaping!" I yelled good bye to my friends.

"And may," Katniss started in a funny Capital accent.

"The odds." Gale continued.

"Be EVER." Zeth yelled.

"In your favor!" I ended with a wave.


	3. Chapter 3

I got home, took a bath and made Valley do the same. While I got dressed in a old faded pastel purple dress, Terra put out Valley's white dress. I looked in a shard of a broken mirror. I put my hair in a tight bun. Valley came into our bedroom.

"You look nice, Evollett," she said solemnly."So do you, Val"

"Thanks."

"It's twelve thirty, we need to get to the square. The reapings will be longer. Hey Colt, Terra, I need to talk to you." They walked over to me. I said, "If I go to the games bring me my jacket okay? Try not to watch, at least Valley." They nodded.

We headed out. I got in line to get my finger pricked. I put Val infront of me. They grabbed her finger and pricked it, then they pressed her finger on a pad.  
It was my turned, I watched her go to her secction. They did the same to me. I saw Katniss in my section and I stood right next to her. We smiled and waved. After a few minutes we saw Effie Trinket, the Mayor,Teelak, and Haymitch aproach the stage, she drrabbled on and on until she played the same old video. Haymitch had passed out yet again.

"Big surprise there," I whispered. Katniss gave a small smile. Finnaly she said, "Okay! Lets see who gets to be a tribute this year! Ladies first!" She stuck her hand into a ball and picked up a slip of paper, smiled and read it,

"Primmrose Everdeen!" Katniss gasped, looked around and I turned towards what she was looking at. My uncle, Casper startet to escort Primm. He was a peacekeeper. I knew what was about to happen. Katniss yelled,

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I turned to look at Primm she was crying, Gale was holding her back. I turned back to look at Katniss, who was already at the stage. I didn't hear what they said before.

"I bet you two are sisters. Well lets give our first volunteered tribute from District 12 a round of applause!" No one did and Haymitch laughed. "Okay then, now the first boy tribute isss... Ga-!" Gale let go of Primm and yelled,

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" He headed to the stage.

"What is your name?"

"Gale Hawthorne." 

"I was about to read your name!" Effie continued, "Now, the last girl is…Zelda Knightingale!" That was Zeth's sister! I had to do something, without thinking I yelled,

"I volunteer!" Effie beamed.

"C'mon darling. Tell us your name." My uncle took my arm and walked me to the stage. His face emotionless. Like it had been since he lost nearly everything in his life. You'd think that after 13 years, he'd be over it, but, no.

"My name is Evollett Ivy Black."

"This has got to be exciting. And finnaly the last bo-" Effie did't get to finish, I heard Zeth's voice boom through the silence.  
"I volunteer as tribute." Effie squeeled.

"This is just wonderful! Tell me your name young man!" I could tell why it seemed "wonderful", we were the first to ever volunteer in the Seam

"Zeth Knightingale."

"Ooooh! Are you related to Zelda?"

"Yes."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, Evollett Black, and Zeth Knightingale! District 12's main tributes for the 100th Hunger Games!" 


	4. Chapter 4

_**WELL I MADE A MISTAKE WITH THE LAST CHAPTER, HERE IS THE REAL ONE**_

_**AVY**_

We had to sit through the rest of the reaping."And of course, Teelak and uh, Haymitch will be attending the games this year! We now need to vote. This other bowl contains the names of the civilians who have entered their name for the past 10 years. The names are only in once.

Now! Lets see... the first male candidate isss... Goluter King! And now a girl candidate. Terra Black! Oh I bet you are related to Evollett! The last boy isssssss... Fieoze Jicky! The last girl is... Erixtal Moonbeam!  
Okay, The voting will be in sections. We've put 4 poles. Red would be for Goluter, purple for Terra, blue for Fieoze, and green for Erixtal! You will move to the one of your choosing. The ones with the most visible people will be tributes."

I realized what was going on. If people wanted us to win this year, they'd pick my sister and Fieoze. Terra and Fieoze hunted for them. They were good until they had to work in the mines. If we win there will be food. for everyone. Food is scarcer than it was years ago but still barely enough. I wonder if they noticed that all of their hunters are in the Games. I recognized the girl as a third year teacher at the school. The other boy I think he just turned 18, so he was young. They needed a teacher. I was interupted by Effie,

"You may now vote!"  
I was right they chose them. The only hunter they had left was Colt. The only person Valley would have left was him. Casper wouldn't be much

"Well it looks like Terra and Fieoze will be going to the games this year!  
Come on up! Shake hands with all the tributes!" I shook hands with all of them, even Haymitch and Teelak.

The anthem played as I searched for my family. My uncle, was waiting for the anthem to end so he could escort us to the Justice Building for our goodbyes. We had a half hour.

My uncle escorted Katniss, while other peacekeepers escorted everyone else. My father and Casper were from District 2. They were moved here to be peacekeepers. My father quit when he got married to my mother, Trix.

The peacekeeper took me to a room. It had large tapestries with golden design. I gave a faint smile when I saw it was a picture of a phoenix. It was my favorite mytholic creatures.  
I sat on a leather arm chair and waited.  
My brother and sister came in first. We hugged for a while. I pulled away and looked at Colt. He gave me a small box. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's gum. I got it from Triniqua." Triniqua was the daughter of the man who ran the candy store.

"Thanks. When things get too bad for our district, I want you to prohibid Val from seeing the games."

"I will, Evollett."

"You do remember that I'm right here? Anyway, I will look away if I have to."

"Good, kiddo," I said, as I ruffled her short fringed hair. Her bangs fell on her face. I smiled, Colt continued,

"Promise me that you will try your best to come back with everyone from our district. You are a good hunter. It can't be that diffrent to kill a human. Protect Terra, she isn't as strong as you. Remember that we will always love you no matter what we see on the screen. I brought your jacket. Hopefuly it will serve useful to you at the games." I nodded. I had the fear that if I did win, they would despise me if I had killed other tributes.

Val spoke up. She could appear kind but she was still very fierce, "Be brave Ev, for me, for all of us." She cupped my face in her hands. I remembered that I had taken her to hunt with us once. She was better with a bow and arrow than I was,

"Listen, if I don't make it back,"

"Don't say that, Evollett. You will come back. We belive in you!" Colt said. He was on the verge of tears.

"If you don't make it back..."Val gestured for me to continue.

"If I don't make it back, or if none of us makes it back, you'll get by with Colt's salary. You can only hunt when it's necessary. Don't **Ever** sign up for Tessare, alright-" I was interrupted by a peacekeeper who told us our time was almost up.  
"Five more minutes." I nodded.  
"Ev, could you sing. Please." I agreed. If this was my last moments with them, it had to be nice.  
"Our song?"  
"Yeah." Colt whispered.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La  
La La  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.  
(Safe and Sound Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars)

"Thank you." We were on the floor, both of us on Colt's lap.  
A peacekeeper opened the door

"Time!" He started to pull them away.

"Remember what I told you! I love you!" I yelled at them. I could not cry now. Colt and Terra always said that I never cried. I think it's my nature. When ever I feel like crying I would say to myself that I could cry myself to sleep. But when I tell myself at night that I could cry now, my tears never came. I told myself this now, surely there would be cameras waiting to feed on our faces in the Capitol for the rest of Panem to see.

I looked out the barred window. Mindlessly, not noticing what was outside.  
My door was opened. I turned to see who it was. It was Madge, the Mayor's daughter, and her boyfriend, Peeta, the baker's son. He had his arm around her waist. Madge was carrying a satchel on her sholder. I would consider them friends, I guess. They hang out with us sometimes. She looks like she's been crying.  
"Here, promise me you'll wear this in the games. They let you bring tockens from home. I've given Katniss a mockingjay pin, Gale a Kelpie one, and Zeth a pegasus. I saved the one of a phoenix for you, I know how much you love them."  
"Madge, I-"  
"Promise you'll wear it." Peeta said.  
"I will, thank you." I gave them both an awkward hug, since I wasn't much of a sentimental person. They left quickly with a good luck which was barely audible.  
A peacekeeper came in and told me it was time to go to the station. We rode in a car in silence. Considering the speed of the train, we'd arrive at the Capitol by this time tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:_**WOW 76 VIEWS ALREDY! IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR QUESTIONS FOR ME, LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS.**_

_**I'LL UPDATE EVERY OTHER DAY EXCEPT FOR WEEKENDS THOUGH. SO I'LL POST ON FRIDAY THEN HOPEFULLY ON MONDAY, THEN WEDSDAY AND SO ON. **_

_**I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR READING THIS IF YOU ARE :D**_

_**ALSO, SADLY :C I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRYLOGY.**_

_**I'LL SHUT UP NOW, R&R AND ENJOY**_

_**-AVY**_

The he room they gave me on the train was far nicer than the one in the Justice Building. I didn't even care about that now. I had to see my friends. I was about to knock on the room infront of mine. Before I could, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to find my fellow tributes standing outside their doors. Gale opened his and I steped back against the wall. The boys outstreched their arms. We all hugged, forming a large circle. Even Fieoze got hugged, atleast by Terra, she was fond of him but not as much as he was fond of her. We called him Fee. Fee was tall and lean, all that time working at the mines paid off. He seemed fit. He had medieum length sandy blond hair and blue gray eyes. 

We pulled away when we heard Effie telling us we had to go to supper. We followed her to the dinning car. There was a large dinning table with 10 seats. Each one with glass plates and sparkling silverware. We each had a seat. The table was laden with food we could never afford. We were quiet while we served ourselves a little bit of everything. Haymitch and Teelak arrived. As usual Haymitch was drunk.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Abernathy." Zeth said sarccasticly. I smiled. He did't even realize what Zeth had said. Effie scoweled.  
Then she looked at us and smiled.

"Atleast you six know proper dinning manners. The last tributes I had did not seem to know how to use silverware."  
For some reasson this angered me. I started to eat with my hands, stuffing as much as possible into my mouth, chewed with my mouth opened, and wiping myself on the white table cloth. Everyone else laughed, everyone else except Effie of course.  
"I've lost my appettite." She turned green.  
"Pitty, the food is aaamazing," I said with my mouthful, making my mouth open wider on the A's. She covered her mouth and ran away.  
I had lost my appetite aswell. I got up and said,"I think my job here is done, If yah need me I'll be in my room. Call me when the reaping recap starts."  
I walked to my room and hopped into the shower. It had warm water coming out from four diffrent locations. When I got out I looked through the drawers and found an outfit of my liking. I put on the black leggings and maroon longsleved v-neck tunic. I picked up the pin Madge had given me and put it on. I sat on the edge of my bed stareing at the wall.  
I eventually got bored and took a nap. A few minutes latter I heard nocking at the door. It was Zeth.  
"Hey." I whispered.  
"I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for pretty much saving Zelda's life." I plopped myself on an elbow and scoweled.  
"You don't need to thank me for it. It was nothing. We are friends after all."  
He smiled and nodded, "the recaps are about to start. The secrets will be revealed tonight."  
I nodded and followed him out the door.

We arrived as District 1 started. The males were tall and lean, typical for spear blond females didn't look much though. District 2 was intimidating, the males were tall and bulky. They all volunteered even Brutus. An obveous threat. One girl was small but the violent look in her eyes told me she was a bit demented. District 4 were a slight threat, like all careers from 4 usualy are. Districts 3-10 were boring to watch. It took longer than normal because of the increased number of tributes. I felt sorry for them. By district 6, I sighed and slumbed down to the floor infront of the couch. I leaned against Gale and he accepted my guesture by pulling his arm around me.

District 11 was saddening, Seeder and Chaff were elderly already,the boy, Thresh was big, really frightening. The two adults were young,19(boy) and 22(girl), the other male tribute was a smal l14 year old, what really caught my attention was rue and persephony, two 12 years old girls. Our reapings were played. We saw how much Primm cried and Valley shake her head and look down. Casper paled and looked away. My friend's mothers looked devastated. My brother cried when me and Terra were reaped. Terra started to cry into Fee's sholder on the couch above us.

"**AND NOW FOR A SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! THIS YEAR THERE WILL BE FIRE ARMS AT THE CORNUCOPIA, ALONG WITH TABLETS THAT WILL LET YOU SEE WHAT IS GOING ON IN OTHER AREAS OF THE ARENA AND TRACK OTHER TRIBUTES. YOU CAN ALSO SEE WHAT THE REST OF PANEM IS SEEING, IF YOU GET CUREOUS.**

**THIS YEAR, SPECIAL UNIFORMS WILL BE PROVIDED. THESE UNIFORMS HAVE SPECIAL FEATURES THAT WILL HELP THE TRIBUTES IN THE ARENA. BECAUSE THE TABLETS, UNIFORMS, AND USE OF FIRE ARMS ARE NEW, AN EXTRA 4 DAYS WILL BE ADDED TO TRAINING.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND... HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!"**

When it was over, Effie told us to go to bed, We would arrive at the Capitol tomorrow morning. No one bothered protesting.

That night I willed myself to cry. It didn't work. I fell into a dreamless slumber.

...

Haymitch and Teelak called us to meet them before we got to the Capitol.  
"Okay, I want you all to wear something nice. Look precentable," Teelak started.  
"You two, the adults, what are your names?"  
"I'm Terra."  
"And I'm Fieoze, everyone else calls me Fee."  
"We'll it looks like you two can play lovebirds. When we get there I want you to tell Ceasar during the interview that you like Terra. You will accept him." They opened their mouths to protest but Teelak said, "No buts, you'll do as we say."  
Haymitch turned to us and said, "No one would buy it if you act deffenceless. All of you are in good shape and volunteered. What are your special skills, all of you."  
"I'm good with snares and traps."  
"I do swords, axes, and spears"  
"I'm good with arrows, I guess."  
"And you?"  
"I can handle many weapons, if there is one I haven't used I learn quickly. Buuut, my best are throwing knives and stars."  
"All right then how 'bout you two?" He pointed at Zee and Terra.  
"Traps and snares. Gale's uh father taught us."  
"And you, girl?"  
"The same thing as Evollet but I'm better at axes and bows."  
"That's good. You can handle yourself with weapons. How about hand to hand combat. Everyone pointed at me.  
"I'm not the only one, they can handdle themselves too."  
"Not as good as good as Ev, though. Whenever we fight, she always wins." Zeth said.

"How the hell did you train for this? You better be good," Haymitch asked. Teelak smacked him on the back of his head,

"They're the famous hunters of 12. The Black girls are Alaric Black's daughters, Casper's nieces."  
"Whatever. It seems you are the best fit to be a career. You can pretend to be on their side." Haymitch said.  
"No." I said plainly.  
"Yes. You are." He spoke through his now empty glass.  
"You can either listen to us or die in the bloodbath." Teelak whispered in my face. I smelled gum in her mouth. I had had only one pice once. I loved it. Since then I usually chew leaves instead, I can't afford candy. I sighed.  
"Fine."  
"What about us, huh?" Katniss said.  
"You can steer away from your specialities and appear mediocre at your best. Practice with other weopons you havn't mastered in and make sure you go to the survival stations For now don't make too many allies, okay? There can only be 12 victors. You wouldn't want to kill them."  
"Also," Teelak added, "use your tockens, the jacket comes in handy with knives, you'll need the belt for the weapons you use, the boots can cut you out of a snare, the backpack is good for when your on the run. I haven't seen what you have."  
"I brought a tiger pin and my nightvision googgles," Zee said  
"I brought a wolf pin and quiver with pockets."  
"Good that's useful, now go get ready.

I took another shower and looked for some clothes. I grabbed a white long neck dress with black buttons on the side and paired it with black knee high boots. The train started to slow down. I put my purpple dress, jacket, and shoes in a small bag. I put the pin on and rubbed the circle around it's wings.  
I ran out the door running into Gale. He was dressed in black jeans and a bright blue longsleeved v-neck.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey. Well good luck with crowds. "  
"Yeah thanks, back at you." He laughed.  
"Thanks, that Is very useful."  
"Make sure you smile, wave, and blow kisses."  
"C'mon we're here!" Haymitch yelled. We started running. Teelak stoped us all and said, "You will play friends, I'm sure that should't be a problem." The doors opened.  
"Good luck, you'll need it." Haymich said with a sneer on his face.. The doors to the train opened and and we walked out. We did what we were told. The crowd cheered. 


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**_

_**THANKS FOR REDING THIS PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER THOUGH, i"LL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER TONIGHT**_

_**ENJOY!**_

_**-AVY**_

We were escorted to the Rec Center to be "Perfected" as Effie insisted.  
"Don't scream, It's painful, though." Teelak advised. I laughed and my friends and sister chuckled.  
"She can't feel pain." Katniss said simply. The victors just shrugged.

A group of people swarmed over us all. Their colorful attire, hair, and skin reminded me of birds, especialy in their high accented voices.  
"Ahh, Teelak! What happened to you? Oh dear, come we have much to do!" One of them dragged her away into a room in the white hallway.  
"Oh darling! What happened to your face?" Oh and your hands!" One of the assistant stylists yelled clutching my face in CLAWED hands.  
"That's none of your buisness. Now let's get this over with. I dragged her to the end of the hall where my room was.  
They stripped me down and placed me on a cold table. They did thair thing and I barely even noticed, I fell asleep for a while until they put me into a tub of grey goop.  
"It's so the hair won't grow back. You're very quiet, the others yelled, cried and thrashed."  
I laughed. A few minutes later I looked pretty well, I had no makeup on yet, the stylist was with one of the other female tributes.  
"Okay, now to get rid of those scars, lovely." A male assistant said.  
"Oh, hell No! I wan't to keep them!"  
"But lovely, their the only thing keeping you from being perfect." He whispered, obveously terrified of me. I put on my robe.  
"No, I have to talk to my stylist then, he can't take away my scars."  
"You need to wait, darling, h-"  
"Well I'll wait for him outside. I need a break." I opened the door and slammed it. I was going to wait in one of the chairs that lined the hall when I saw a water fountain, I walked towards it. I heared many girls screm and cried. I wondered if I would've been like that, was it really that painful? As I passed a door, I heard a lion like roar on the other side. I heared things clatter, followed by a thud. The door burst open and out came the blond brute from 2. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, his chest bare. He didn't notice me and I shrugged, heading back to the water fountain. he was infront of me so I quikend my step to pass him. I was about to reach the water fountain when he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.  
"Are you following me?" He groweled. I unvoluntaryly laughed and imeadiatly put my scared hand over my mouth. I looked up at him waiting to see how he'd react.  
"What's so funny? Why were you following me!"  
"What's funny is that you think I was following you? Why would I follow you?" His hand tightened at my arm and I was sure that it was ment to hurt.  
"Don't act stupid, you were following me, why?!" He groweled again.  
"No, YOU'RE the one who's being stupid here! I wahh-!" He grabbed both my arms and pinned me to the nearest wall.  
"What did you just say?!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry didn't you hear me?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm and fake sweetness. "I said, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEING STUPID! I was heading for the water fountain, you were just going my way."  
"Listen to me NOW, if you don't shut up, you'll have many more scars, and no one will care because you'll be dead. I'll kill you in the arena," he whispered in my ear, when he pulled away, I spit in his face. I realized what big, BIG, mistake I had just made too late. He wiped his face and looked at me with storming blue eyes.  
"Oh you're deffenetly going to pay for that!" He lifted me up and slammed me into another wall. I guess that was supposed to hurt but I only got a little dizzy, I shook my head to clear it away. He looked at me quizically.  
"What? You expect me to cry? That didn't hurt." He formed a fist in one hand, but before he could hurt me a male voice boomed through the hall way.  
"Leave my tribute alone 2," the man looked normal from far way, which pretty much means he didn't look like a bird. The blond brute looked at me then, back at the man., then back at me. He finnally let me go.  
"Next time," he whispered. "I'll get you next time." He went back to his room. The man ran over to me as I brushed myself off.  
"Next time." I mocked.  
"Are you allright?"  
"Yup, thanks. Who are you?"  
"My name is Cinna, your stylist." I walked with him and he asked,  
"What problem did you have with your prep team?"  
"They wanted to get rid of my scars, I want to keep them.  
"I agree."  
"I don't car- wait what? You agree?"  
"Yes, it gives off a nice... fighter look." My prep team was still there. They all looked down, avoiding my gaze.  
"Okay, Evollett, take off the robe please." I didn't protest. I heared someone gasp in horror. I looked at the girl with cropped blue hair.  
"Oh dear, could you fix that?" Cinna asked. I looked down at myself self conseously.  
"What happened, lovely?" My arms. They ment my arms. They were starting to bruise. I shrugged.  
"Got attacked by a career."  
"Ooh what district, they're always charming."  
I laughed.  
"Yeah charming, the brute."  
"Two, District 2." Cinna answered  
"One of the brothers?"  
"Yes."he answered again as I raised a now perfectly shaped eyebrow. Brothers?  
"Blond or-"  
"Blond. Now can you fix me?" They rubbed some oil on my arms and fanned it with their hands.  
"It doesn't sting?" Cinna asked as he circled me.  
"Nope," i said, popping the P, " I can't feel pain."  
"Hmm," he mused, "that's good. Do you have a pin like Katniss and Terra?" I nodded,  
"Of a phoenix."  
"Good I have the perfect costume in store for you."  
"No coal miner costume this year?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"Give her something to eat. I'll have your costume ready in half an hour." He left and my prep team did as they were told. 


	7. NOTE

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS i HAVE WRITTEN SOME CHAPTERS, BUT HAVN'T BEEN UPDATING BECAUSE SOMRTHING WAS WRONG WITH MY ACCOUNT, SO NO MATTER WHAT DEVISE i USED, I COULDN'T LOG IN. SO NOW HERE ARE THE NEXT CHAPTERS! AGAIN SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: OKAY SORRY IF THIS IS REALLY SHORT BUT THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER TOO. I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS a looooooooongTIME BUT DUE TO technical PROBLEMS{computer wasn't working} i COULDN'T. i WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF EVOLLETT, ALSO, DO YOU THINK I'M DOING A GOOD JOB WITH CATO? OKAY, AGAIN I'M SORRY **_

_**I'LL POST SOONER TO MAKE UP FOR MAKING YOU WAIT**_

_**R&R IT HELPS WITH WRITER'S BLOCK BELIEVE ME.**_

_**ENJOY!-AVY**_

My prep team did my hair and make up. They streaked my hair with a grey goo and let it dry, the gave me what they say is called a smokey eye and bright red lipstick. They added a white powder on top of my scars.  
Cinna came in and placed me on a black gown. The black fabric covered me from my chest to my knees. From my knees down, the dress was made of black lace.  
It had a thin grey belt,train, cape, and sleeves. The top was fitted and from the waist down it was flowy. I looked great.  
Walking towards the stables Cinna explained their plan for us. They were going to light the grey parts in artificial fire. I was obveously excited, I thought It'd be fun. He told us that once we were on the charriots that we should pass a piece of burning coal to the other tributes from 12.  
"Why?"  
"Patience, Evollett. I'm sure you'll love it." I nodded. He handed me my pin. I put it on as he lead me to my charriot.  
It was painted red, our district color. The inside was black. I was the last one to arrive. The boys and Haymitch were wearing black trousers and a hooded t-shirts, they also wore a halo and had grey in thair hair, cape and sleeves. They had some kind of bracelets? On thair wrists and biceps. Portia and Cinna aproached us with small wands in hand. They lit us on fire and helped us onto the charriot.  
The charriot was bigger than normal and had 5 soot covered horses. I smiled. I looked over at my friends and saw Zeth clutching. The edge of the charriot.  
"You're comfortable aren't you?" Zeth asked. I smiled and nodded. Gale gave me one of his rare laughs and I couldn't help but smile.  
District 11 was leaving. I looked at Cinna. He smiled and shook his own hand. I frowned.  
"He wants you to hold hands, but after the coal." Teelak informed. I noticed the bear pin like the one Madge gave us, only it was copper not gold. Suddenly the charriot lurched forward. The people saw us as Haymitch passed the coal to Teelak. The grey on him burst into flames and his halo made a holographic lion roar, I realized that they were ment to be made out of fire. Teelak was a bear roaring, Terra's wolf and Fee's tiger did aswell. My phoenix, Katniss' mockingjay, and Zeth's pegasus took flight. Gale's kelpie bared it's long and sharp teeth. I then catched a glimpse of myself on a big screen. The powder my prep team applied to my scars made them look like there was lava under my fair skin. You could see the ones on my leg and collarbone were still visible through the dress. We all were holding hands.  
When we got to the semicircle I looked around. I cought 2's eye, or rather glare. I smirked and he showed a flicker of amusement before shrugging in indifrence. I looked at Snow and tried to look like I was paying attention. He gave the same speach he gives every year. The charriots were takenback to the stables. Cinna and portia helped us down as Effie praised us and we all did our job of rolling our eyes, smiling, and nodding.  
They turned off our halos and our costuumes.  
"They'll last 5 more minutes, if you want to keep them."Cinna said. I smiled in response.  
"Oh My Oh My, the crowd absolutely adores you all, we sertenly can get sponsors for all of you! Do you know what they're calling you 8? Do you?"  
"No. What?" We said in perfect unusion and monotone. Our stylists laughed. She didn't even notice.  
"The Magestic creatures." We all laughed. My fire went out. I laughed more and so did everybody else. We were escorted to our floor. When Cinna came to say goodbye, he whispered, "You know the roof is good for private conversations, the cameras can't overhear you." I didn't understand what he ment. But I was sure I wasn't gonna get any sleep tonight. I did however want to see the view from the roof so I excused myself to go up, leaving my friends to deal with the ever annoying Effie Trinket.


	9. Chapter 8

_**CATO POV**_

"I need fresh air." I had had enough. Listening to Brutus and Enobaria fight was funny at first, but now it's just plain annoying. I made a show of slamming the door behind me.I decided to take the stairs, I'd been eating more than usual, I have to stay in shape. I wasn't even breathing hard by the time I got to the 12th floor. There was a green door at the end of the hall. A plaque to it's left read ROOF. I shrugged and opened the door. Another set of stairs. I smiled. At the top of those stairs, there was another door, this one was made out of green glass. It was automatic. It let me pass and I stared.

The roof had a roof. It was held up by white columns. I think they were corinthian? They formed a sort of hall, it was lined by rosebushes, all of them white,like the ones Snow wears.

When I got the end of the "hall", the roof had a garden with thousands if not millions of diffrent flowers. There were small trees surrounding 2 sides of the garden. In between the garden , in an s shape was a small cobblestone path. To the other side were a bunch of benches in a circle. At the center was a large, deep white bowl filled with stones. In the bowl was an artificial fire. There was someone else there. A girl. from 12, she was still wearing her charriot costume. _I hope it's the one with with the scars. Wait! What? _What was I thinking! Why? Whatever. I looked closer. It was dark so I couldn't see very well.

She was kneeled infront of the fire. She was playing with it. She was stroking? the fire. And and... singing. She was singing! Usually I would scoff but she was good. really good. An idea popped nto my head. I got closer. I tried to be quiet, but she turned and scoweled. She gracefully got up and ran through the garden path. It had been HER. I ran after her into another hall of columns with the occational benches on each side. I stopped. Where was she? I looked right then left, I finnally turned arround and saw her. She was on the bench 3 feet away from me, cross leegged. she was looking at her hands, then she looked at me.

"Why were you following me? What is your problem?"

"MY problem? I was just going for a jog, you just happened to be going my way." I smirked at her and she just stared.

"So funny I forgot to laugh. Answer." I shrugged, I had no idea why.

"Whatever," she patted the space beside her on the bench. I raised an eyebrow at her, sh e shrugged and I smirked, I sat next to her.

"What?"

"I wan't to apologize, for the whole scene earlier."

I growled,"How come your apologizing?"

"I wan't to be in an alliance with you, well me and my friends." I laughed and she scoweled,

"Oh your sereous. We'll see in training, you did show promise earlier. What made you think you could take me on?" She smirked at that.

"I know I can." She got up and walked away. I just stayed at the bench, put my hands on my head and leaned back, eyes closed.

"Cato! CATO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, BRO?" Ian was calling me. I quickly got up and ran to the door, my brother was waiting for me.


	10. Chapter 9

She woke up late this morning, she had been hoping that she would forget that today was the reaping, but No. How could she? This year she had chosen to vulunteer. Her adopted parents were dead, her brother was dead, she had no friends, she had nothng to live for anymore.

She took the outfit she had chosen the night before. It was a orange crop shirt with a sweetheart neckline. It had to be tied at the bottom. She accompanied it with a white ankle high skirt and white sandals. She proceeded to take a shower. She lived in same house where she did before her family died. It was in the rich part of the district 4. She acctually had a shower. She used the most common shampoo( it smelled like ocean zest) and coconut scented bodywash. She changed into her clothes and dried her straight blond hair. She grabbed her star shaped locket and put it around her neck twice. It seemed to be made of a sort of clear blue gem. It opened to reveal 3 photos. They were in 3 diffrent pages inside the locket in small picture frames. It was of a baby girl, a young blond man, a woman, who was also blond. she assumed they were my real parents and she was their daughter, she couldn't tell which had my blue eyes since they were in black and white. At the back of it was a small inscription:

_**TO OUR DEAR CRYSTAL STAR **_

I walked out of the house, suddenly self conceous, I pulled the skirt up to meet with the top, making it reach my knees instead of my ankles. Along the way I thought of how I was to volunteer. I would be the last to volunteer unless a young girl got reaped, in which case I would volunteer in her place. I went to get registered and then went to the 18 year old girl section. Eklin Mank, the district's escort stepped up to the podium, followed by the mayor. The victors had been roped off in the front.

He did the usual -video and speech- before his high voice ringed through the square,

"We'll pick the main four tributes first!"  
"This year's male tributes will beeeeeeeeee!...!" he circled the bowl with his hand before picking two slips of paper. he opened one up, read it, then looked up with a HUGE smile on his face.  
"Volunteers? No okay?"  
"Poseidon Oceanzest aaaaaaaaand Oliver Clearwater!" he started to clap, he stoped when she realized no one was joining in.  
"Okay, so, now the girls! Any volunteers?"

It was a small girl, from the 13 girl section,

I lept forward with a hand raised, "I volunteer as tribute!" he squeeled. I walked up and told him my name. Then, another girl was called up. I didn't pay attention after that.  
All I know is that Finnick and Mags are going back in.  
No one came to say goodbye so I got on the train without a word. On my way to the Capitol, then. I was called to the dinning cart where my fellow tributes were.  
"Names?" Finn asked.  
"Poseidon."  
"Oliver."  
"Angler."  
"Mia."  
"Aurora."  
"Estrella."  
"What can you do, you volunteered,"Mags asked me, Mia, Aurora, and Angler. Aurora and Angler were sibilings and were great with tridents, Mia was good with swords and spears.  
"What about you, Estrella?"  
"Tridents, swords, spears, knives and daggers, snares and nets, arrows, hand to hand."  
"How long have you been training?"  
"11 years."  
"So what angles are we going to be playing?" Angler asked.  
"First we watch the reruns of the reapings, then we talk. We have 5 hours."  
The reapings were boring. Straingly enough, four of the tributes from District 12 volunteered. They weren't malnourishedWe had lunch afterwards. I was never very talkative.  
"What angle do you wanna play, Estrella?" I looked up at Finn.  
"Uh, I don't know."  
"How about, fierce and deadly, you said you were good with many weapons." Poseidon suggested. Mags shook her head.  
"No she doesn't look the part. It be like a kitten pretending to be a tiger, she could be the Capitol's sweatheart."  
"But I am as you say,a "tiger". Is it my appearence that portreys a kitten? I'm sure my stylist can make me a "tiger"."  
"I'm sure he can, but I like Mags' idea."  
I groweled quietly and nodded as I stood up.  
I went to my room and showered, I put on the same clothes that I had used at the reapings. Slikiana had insisted that it was cute. I desided to just lay in bed and do what I did when I tried to think. Stare at the ceiling blankly, barely blinking, until my eyes watered.

8 tributes this year. I guess I could win. I'd trained my whole life for this. Plus there'll be 12 victors. I shrugged my worries off. No turning back now.

I eventually fell asleep. Finn came to wake me up.  
"Estrella, we're almost there. Get ready for the cameras. Remember, you have to look cute." He winked.  
After I got ready I stood infront of the trains doors.  
"I like your birthmark," Poseidon commented. I laughed.  
"Thanks."I blushed, surprised no one else had commented on my star shaped birthmark on my left temple. It was the whole reason my name was Estrella Marina.  
"Why'd you volunteer?" I crossed my arms across my chest and frowned, "Because... I have nothing to live for anymore, guess I never did. Plus, I've been training since I was seven, I think I have a chance."  
"Crafty suicide, then?" I laughed,  
"Something like that."  
"Get ready, boys and girls, we're arriving at the Capitol now!"Mags yelled  
"Remember your angles. All of you are playing fierce, you two the lovable siblings, and Estrella, you have to be cute, adorable, and nice. Smile and wave, guys! Smile and wave."  
The doors opened and we were engulfed with screams and flashes of cameras, I smiled, waved, and blew kisses at the capitolians. They yelled our names and "Four,FOUR! FOUR!"  
I caught a rose. I looked at them through my eyelashes, playing my part fairly well. This was the Hunger Games and I was smiling for real. 


	11. Chapter 10

I went to the door of the roof. Passing a dark haired boy with soft blue eyes. He was obveously a career since he was buff and bulky. He smiled at me, not a smirk, a smile.

"Hey, have you seen a blond dude, blu eyes,bulky-"I cut him off with my hand.

"Arrogant, an ass, anger issues?" He laughed and nodded."Yeah I've seen him, he's in there,"I pointed at the door, he gave a quick thanks before slipping out. I walked downstairs and into the hall that led to the apartment.

Effie was watching a drama on tv, crying as the actress on screen cried for a guy who was leaving the house. She didn't notice me or Haymitch falling unconceous on the ground, having 3 avoxes carry him away. I went to Terra's room. She was sleeping, so I went to my room, took a shower and went to bed in a pair of knee high loose shorts and a off shoulder crop shirt with a big red 12 on the back. I liked to sleep comfortable. There was a knock on my door, obnoxious knocking, It was obveously Effie, She came burting through the door. She ran to a blank wall infront my bed. She tapped the wall 4 times. It turned out to be a wall sized tv. She walked out quitly.

I was about to turn it off, but the anthem played and It showed The Capitol building. President Snow stepped onto the podium.

"And now a special annoucement from the President regarding the 4th quarter quell."

"**Greetings Panem, HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! Tonight, **_**some**_** surprises will be revealed." **he gave a crooked smile, it was scary. "**this year, marks the one hundreth year of the Hunger Games. This year is a special year as you all know,"**he laughed, it was terrible, enough to torture."**This year, the tributes will get 1 week of training. This year there will be special uniforms for each district, there will also be special technology available in this year's cornucopia along with a small arsenal of fire arms. This is why there will be extra days added, Since this year is very special, we will have two arenas. One for the victors and adults and another for the 4 main tributes. They will also train seperately. After the 4 th day, the arenas will be joined, now with 2 cornucopias. When there are 24 tributes left a banquett ball will be held out of the arena for the tributes. They will be given a 2 day break. 3 Family calls will be given during the break. Also this year family members will be interviewed. There will be special shows for you to watch as well. A special surprise this year, will be revealed tomorrow. The training room now holds cameras for a special new show airing tomorrow. Please expect many more surprises this is all Thank you and good night. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" **I groweled at the screen.

_**OKAY, SO THIS IS SHORT, BUT IMPORTANT. SNOW WAS SEAREOUS WHEN HE SAID THAT THERE WILL BE MORE SURPRISES. THERE WILL BE MORE ESTRELLA SOON. SO NOW THE PAIRINGS: CATO/EVOLLETT GAIL/ESTRELLA TERRA/FEE ZETH/KATNISS MADGE/PEETA AND MAYBE A LITTLE TEELAK/HAYMITCH WHAT DO YOU THINK? THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS, SEAREOUSLY GUYS! THANKS. IF I MAKE ANY MISTAKES PLS TELL ME C: **_


	12. Chapter 11

A/N **Bold is ceaser and **the _italics is Claudius_

The announcement had ended and a new Hunger games show started.

A man I recognized as Ceaser Flickerman and was talking with another man.

**"Well, District One! " **

they showed a video of their charriots, they looked like birds too

**.**  
**"This year we have lots of family memdon't bers you agree?"**

The other man, Claudius Templesmith, agreed,

_"Indeed Ceaser, Indeed, We have the victors, Gloss and Cashmere, The beloved Glimmer and her sister, Sparkle, Nylon and Marvel are best friends! We have from 2 Cato and Ian, Sabrina and Clove are cousins, Angler and Aurora the beloved twins from 4, dear, dear Mags and the wonderful Finnick are like family. Probably the most interesting reaping was 12!"_

**"Well of cource it was! Volunteers, for the first time in 12, so heart warming. Shall we watch it again?"**

The crowd cheered. They replayed our reapings.

_"Ah, look at that, now that is friendship."_

**"Katniss countered for her sister, who happened to have been escorted by Evollett's uncle. Oh my Gale volunteering, Evollett volunteering for Zeth's sister, then Zeth himself volunteering."**  
**"Now, it gets even more interesting, Who gets reaped as well? None other than Terra Black, Evollett's older sister. This is deffenetely going to be a very heart breaking and difficult, but remember-"**

_**"12 victors this year!" **_

They said in unusion.

**"I'm getting news that we are having a commercial break, don't change the channel, 452, for the Games news, gossip, and now, shows."**

The comercial was of another"bird" talking infront of the Rec center.

"Tune in tomorrow morning at 6:30, to watch the training, and have a glimpse of the new uniforms." The screen changed to show our charriot photos.

One week from now, you could be watching the Hunger Games special, We will be interviewing the tributes'family friends enemies, and neighbors. We'll also show their special , weaknesses, and even _love_ life. It all happens one week from now!"

I had had enough. I turned it off, threw the romote across the coulourful room. I turned off the lights. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes, we had training tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 12

. I woke up hearing the clomping of heels coming down the hall. If that wasn't enough, she was yelling happyly, "Wakey, wakey everybody! Big, big day ahead of us!  
C'mon, chop, chop."  
"I'm up, I'm up! Shhhhh!" Fee yelled. I laughed.  
My door burst open. Effie came in.  
"Oh good you're up. I hope you'll eat properly today?" She said it as a question.  
""No promises."  
"Very well then. Hurry up and get dressed. When you're done, come to breakfast. I slamed my door shut. When I could no longer hear the escort's heels,  
I got dressed in the clothes an avox left us. It was a black bodysuit with thin red lines going down the side of the suit. One going around my waist, another at the cuffs and, one around my anckles. It had a thick belt with the district seal as a buckle. I put on black combat boots and let my hair down. I walked out of my room and into the dinning room. Haymitch had a flask in his hand. Teelak had a ciggarett in hers (she had tried traiding nicotine for gum). They both starred daggers at me. Everybody else was there. I sat down in an empty seat and starred back at the mentors.  
"What?!"  
"We heard about your encounter with 2's blond brother."  
"Whatever,"  
"I've seen how the career boys stare at you, a little advise, play with their homornes." Effie had been quiet the entire conversation until now, "Don't forget today's training." She smiled widely,

"Effie, " my voice filled with fake sweetness, "Don't do that, it's creepy."  
"Imma say the same crap we tell everyone. Don't show off too much or you'll become a target. You still have to show enough so that the careers accept you all. " Teelak began.  
"Now, we've been notified that there will be seperate training for the adults and the original tributes."  
"So were going to train with you?" Fee asked.  
"Yep." Teelak said, popping the p.  
"Well! Don't just sit there! Eat!" Effie said. We did as told.  
We all pressed the elevator button with a T on it. When we got there,The adults went one way and we went another. We were all wearing the same black suits except for the stripes. Each district had it's own color.  
Katniss nudged me. I looked at her.  
"Here, you forgot this." She gave me my packet of gum. My favorite was cinnemon and mint. I liked how it made your tounge burn a little. I smiled and popped three pieces in my mouth. We got closer to a large crowd surrounding a woman. By her name tag, i could. Tell she was the top trainer, her name was Atala. She gave a speech on how we should pay attention to the survival skills Blah blah blah...  
When we were dissmissed, I asked them where we should go.  
"How about that?" Katniss pointed at the plant station.  
We all agreed. None of us got any wrong. We moved to the fire station, we aced it. The knot tying was easy. After trying all the survival stations we went to the arrows first. We all missed about 5 to 7 times. I knew Kat was faking. We saw Glimmer attempting to shoot straight, but she could never hit the bullseye. I tried hard to pass my laughter out as coughing.

"Cough, dumbass, cough" She glared at me. I smirked at her, grabbed a bow like hers and threw it from one hand to another, then, I loaded an arrow, aimed at the bullseye, and hit it dead center. Katniss smiled at me, came over, loaded and shot an arrow at my bullseye, splitting my arrow. Then we moved to spears. We left smirking.

Marvel, the boy from 1, was there, I had seen a picture of him last night. He winked at me, I walked over to him and smiled. If we were going to be in an alliance, we had to get along.  
"Can we be friends?" He asked, as if he could read my mind. I nodded.

"Yeah, sure."  
I walked away and saw as Zeth threw spears effortlessly. We all did our best.  
We then finnally got to the knives. Clove was there throwing knives fast and furious. I smiled at her, she just scoweled. I brought a large set of knives and started to throw them. I allways hit the bullseye, I threw them faster. My friends only hit "good". We had all trained eachother, so we could be good with all weapons.

We finnaly got to the swords. Zeth was having a field day. Cato, Ian and Cycle, the other female tribute from 2. I was fairly good,just like Cycle, the boys were intimidatingly great.  
Katniss and Gale had gone to the ax station. They needed it. Only another person there, a blond girl from 4. She was pettite but still looked strong. I didn't even notice that the bell had rung for lunch. I met up with the others. The girl from 4 tagging along with them. I noticed for the first time that she had a star birthmark on her temple. Uncle Casper had one on his shoulder. I gasped.  
Uncle Casper had come to District 12 after my father. He was originaly sent to district 4 but after a small shipwreck in a storm. He had been with his wife Coral and his three year old daughter, Kristal Starr. He had thought that they had drowned. He was so upset and angry, that he asked for a transfer to 12, where my father worked.  
I walked up to her. She had the same blond hair and blue eyes as Casper.  
"Excuse me. What's your name?"  
"Estrella Marina." She said quietly.  
"Is Marina your last name?"  
"No I have no last name."  
"How come?" Gale asked. He put a brotherly arm around me, I put my hand on his wrist.  
"I'm an orphan. The name they gave me means Sea star in spanish. I was found in floating shipwreck debris when I was 3. I have a locket. It said: to our dear Kristal Starr. It had 3 pictures in the pages in it."  
"Is that it?" I pointed at her large starshaped locket. Estrella nodded. She showed me the pictures. It was a picture of Coral then, one of a baby girl. Finnally one of a young Casper.  
"You going to lunch Firestar?" I rolled my eyes and gave the blond brute a fake smile.  
"By the way I, I mean We, need to talk to all of you. You'proved yourself." He walked away.  
"C'mon Estrella, I need to talk to you."  
"Bout what?"  
"Your parents."  
We all grabbed a tray and filled it with food. Estrella only grabbed seafood, I guess she was used to it. We all sat down at an empty table.  
"Estrella, you are my cousin. Also your real name is Kristal Starr Black"  
"What?! No we're not!"  
"Yes we are. My uncle has a birthmark like yours, except on his shoulder and a locket like yours. He used to be a peacekeeper in your disstrict but after a shipwreck he left for 12. He thought his daughter and wife had drowned. He also has blue eyes and blond hair, like you. This isn't just a bunch of coincidences."  
"Soooo. I'm your cousin? How do I know you're telling the truth?"  
"Why would I lie?"  
"I don't know?" It was a question. Marvel walked over.  
"You know, we're waiting..."  
"C'mon guys."  
We walked over to a D shaped table. Cato was at the head of the table. Everyone else were around the semi circle. I was the last one to get there. I was forced to sit in between Gale and Cato. He winked at me. Gale stiffened and Cato smirked at his reactions. I smirked back, while patting Gale on the sholder. to calm him down, he was like a big brother to me.  
"Do you all want to be careers?" He got straight to the point." You all can. There's gonna be 96 tributes this year."  
I looked at my friends and long lost cousin. Each of them nodded. Kristal hesitated though." We accept." We shook hands.

Lunch was over.


End file.
